


Heat Quarantine

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Lex Luthor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: When Clark first read that report, he should have listened to his gut and not gone along to see what Lex was up to.
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Heat Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for AGES so glad I finally get it completed

Clark was willing to go along but at the same time when he looked at the report he had a feeling that maybe they should talk a bit more before they went. He got exactly what had everyone else riled up. he got the wariness and he even got the caution. He was impressed with how well they had tracked Lex. They had the pattern out and they were certain that Lex had gone missing.

Clark was impressed and willing to blow the top of whatever Lex had cooking up but at the same time something at the back of his brain was telling him to slow down. Clark would have listened to that voice if the plan was for him to go in alone.

Confronting Lex one on one was never a good idea for anyone especially Clark. If Lex was irritated enough, he would do serious damage and sometimes he had things to a point that put Clark in trouble. It was how he had ended up on so many lab tables over the years.

Clark gave Diana a glance before he gave a relieved breath. Maybe if he had been charging in with just the others he would have still had a reason to be uncertain and worried. But with Diana by his side they could do damage and protect each other.

Not that Clark didn’t believe in the others. He just felt better going after Lex with someone with Diana by his side. He glanced at her again as they neared the island that Lex had been tracked to. Deserted, desolate and of course it was not on any official maps.

Lex just couldn’t help himself. Clark sighed when they landed off shore and he joined the others. He felt a tickle at the back of his mind and he glanced at Diana again before he looked at the others. They were eager almost pushing in order to invade the facility.

Clark had no real idea what they were going to find. Lex had dabbled in a lot of things over the years and Clark doubted that he had stopped just because Batman had made Lex sign a custody agreement.

Omega or not, Lex had never done anything anyone had wanted and Lex did not care what others wanted either. If it had been easy to control Lex he would have never been Lex to begin with. Clark glanced up at the sun before he sighed and marched forward with the others. Invading Lex’s territory was never a good idea to do alone.

Still that report niggled at him. Lex had gone off the grid and to a place like this? He had left Lexcorp and had not been seen in Metropolis for at least a week. That was not Lex behaviour when he was obeying all laws. Something was fishy here.

If the others were right about what Lex had been poking his nose into and buying, this really could get ugly. It might need all of them to stop.

X

“For a lab.” Diana frowned as she looked around the walls of the hallway. “This is rather…strange.” Her voice echoed around the hallway. It was a secure facility. Clark would give it that but so far as they searched they had not found anything.

They had not expected it to be laying right there or anything but Lex’s labs had patterns to them. Clark frowned as they accessed another padd and bypassed that security. His bad feeling had returned and he could see by the look on Diana’s face that she felt the same about this place.

“I don’t get it.” Cyborg pressed his hand on the nearby wall. “This is thick as hell but we haven’t found anything. It’s a security, I bet it has a lockdown protocol but we haven’t found anything that needs to be contained yet. What’s the deal here?”

“Whatever Luthor has here has to be dangerous.” Green Arrow held back a few of the Titans as he examined the next padd. “No one has a facility like this here for decoration.”

“Maybe we’re too early.” Diana muttered dryly before she stepped forward. “If anything we might be able to ask just what this facility is for.” She muttered as she broke the next door. She pushed the metal down with an irritated kick. “And by we I mean I. I doubt Luthor would be in the mood to speak to any of you about his deeds.”

“Just spread that Alpha scent he likes so much around and we’ll be fine right?” Green Arrow snorted. “As if we won’t have at least a dozen guns trained on us when we get to the heart of this place. These thick walls mean there is a secret.”

“While I agree. “Green Lantern grunted as he disabled a door. “I have a feeling that-“ They paused outside of the doorway. The hallway revealed made Clark feel uneasy. “Is that… typical Lab protocol?”

“Fancy.” Diana mused as she examined the floor.

“Maybe whoever is here that Luthor has imprisoned.” Green Arrow stressed. “Maybe he wants to give them the illusion of comfort. That’s a tactic you know.”

“I have the feeling we’re barking up the wrong tree.” Clark swallowed as he followed after them. He could feel the temperature change the further they walked in. the walls here was a bit more personal. He could still feel that the walls were thick but they were cushioned and soft too. “Ahead I can sense heartbeats.” He said softly.

“Bet you we’re going to find some sort of metahuman you could only dream of existing.” Green Arrow muttered as he took the lead. As for Clark he examined the vents. The warmth that he was feeling did not feel right.

By the time that they got to the huge double door Clark felt uncomfortable and he knew the others did too. “Wait maybe there is some sort of-“ Clark was too late to speak up because the others sent the door blasting off.

Clark’s first sign that this entire mission was a fuck up was when he saw what the room looked like. A huge soft bedroom. The bed in the middle of the room was enormous. There was purple everywhere, the draping around the bed, the covers the pillows the damn walls and table.

The people on the bed. Clark felt his throat tighten when he saw them. Not just that, the scent in the room was overpowering. But back to the bed. He saw twenty Alphas scattered around the bed and there was still room.

“What the-“ Cyborg choked.

“That should be what should be coming out of my mouth.” Lex’s low drawl made Clark’s stomach tighten up. the scent, the scent it was so overpowering. Clark could not even move. Lex was by the edge of the bed stroking the hair of a dark-haired female Alpha. She whimpered when Lex tried to pull away. “You need to rest darling.” He laughed as he slid off the bed. “Regain your strength.”

“Omega.” She babbled when Lex rolled her further onto the bed. “Let me… let me please you please Omega let me let me-“

“Shh shh.” Lex said softly before he traced her neck with his fingers. Clark watched in alarm when her body jerked and she fell silent. “You’re drained. You can play later.” Lex eyed them in the doorway. He reached for the robe on the ground and draped it over himself as he eyed them. The other Alphas on the bed. They were naked or slightly clothed.

Clark had a bad feeling about what they had just walked into and it was confirmed with how Lex looked over them and ignored the various Alphas. Clark had never seen Alphas in a state like that before, they seemed drunk somehow. Mindless and there was no doubt to what had them in that state. Lex’s scent.

“Batman did not clear this little field trip. No way Batman authorized this little excursion of yours.” Lex mused before he gave a bright grin. Then Lex laughed softly. “Oh, I know he did not have anything to do with this. If I didn’t know better, I would say that you were set up. He knows better than to let people just… wander on in when I’m on heat leave.” Lex folded his arms. “What to do what to do. So many Alphas just wandered right in.”

Clark heard a clatter around him but he was unable to move. Lex’s scent was so strong. It fogged his mind meanwhile Lex was perfectly fine; it was not just that either. When Clark thought about it, this entire facility was for Lex to ride his heat out without bringing chaos around him. Lex was fine but if he had this kind of devastating effect on others. He really could not be around anyone. That was why the walls were so thick. That was why this place was off the map.

The only question Clark had was for the heat partners but whoever Lex ate up sexually was really not any of his concern. Clark could not see that well but he was certain he could see a few ambassadors that he recognized.

“Maybe.” Lex murmured softly. “This is Batman’s way of making sure that you don’t go off half-cocked. I’d like you to take this into consideration the next time that you decide that coming after me without a plan and of course Batman’s blessing.” Lex laughed softly as Clark felt his throat close up. “It really is not a good idea.”

X

When Clark woke up he was at the league and he would have thought it all a dream except Bruce was there with Nightwing behind him and behind them were the rest of Batman’s allies.

“You were stupid.” Bruce began before he looked behind him. “Now that they are up give them the run down. Superman… with me.”

Clark followed with a sigh before he looked behind him. He was sort of glad that Kon was not there to dress them down too.

“You knew about this.” Clark said when they reached the observation deck.

“Of course.” Bruce took his helmet off before he closed his eyes. “Words don’t seem to work on this team. Hopefully a demonstration did. No one thought about anything. They just ran off and took nothing into consideration. Lex doesn’t follow Omega stereotypes but so few Omegas do. He’s dangerous to Alphas.” Bruce gritted. “Maybe seeing it up close and personal will help some of you when it comes to confrontations with him.”

“Bruce maybe me needed to know this. You could have told us about this. Think about everything everyone saw when captured. How did you even know Lex wouldn’t do something after he took us out?”

“He values Kon-El.” Bruce shot back. “You’re lucky that he knew that I didn’t have anything to do with your little invasion. When he releases his full pheromones he can enslave an entire island Clark. You couldn’t resist him and you’re one of the strongest Alphas that we have. He took out you and Diana as if you were babies. You can’t just.” Bruce gritted. “You can’t just keep underestimating him. When you respect his capacity as a scientist without equal you keep forgetting that he is an Omega billionaire scientist without equal. He stands where he s because he clawed his way there Clark. We need him and right now his interests align with his. We have to keep him in check but this will never be the way to do it.”

“I won’t say others can’t let the past go.” Clark said softly. “But Bruce, come on Bruce.” Clark said softly. “We walked right into that. It was…” The force of the scent and how his body functions had been stolen away. “It was scary.”

“That was the point.” Bruce said softly. “He’s dangerous. He’s the most dangerous Omega alive not just because he has a strong scent it’s because of how he can control it. He chooses when to have his heat Clark. How long to have them. He can run through an unknown amount of lovers for his heat. He can turn Alphas into dolls.” Bruce hissed. “And the only card we have to play is Kon-El because the boy is immune to Lex’s scent. Because Kon-El is his son Clark.”

“I know.” Clark hissed. “He’s my son too!”

“Then act like it. Don’t let them do something this foolish again. When he brings his scent into play, nothing can stand against him Clark. Don’t make him do that again.” Bruce’s hard stare was a warning in itself. “He played along this time, don’t push him to make the lesson stick.” Clark could still feel Lex’s scent lingering in his nose. He sighed before he rubbed his hands over his face. Then he looked outside the thick glass for the observation deck. He stared towards the earth, gave a small sigh before he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Fics like these let me laugh a bit in my own universes. I adore dangerous Omega Lex and I looove Bruce just being all "They won't learn? Bet they will now lmao"
> 
> (If I had a week i couldn't list all the reasons that would be wrong) Bruce energy be on that lmao


End file.
